<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constance Constantly, Confidently Confronts Comforting Cum Cravings by Lewdsmokesoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456941">Constance Constantly, Confidently Confronts Comforting Cum Cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier'>Lewdsmokesoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(At Least For One Bit), Anal Sex, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance has inconstant desires, and it's up to Byleth to meet them, no matter how quickly her interests shift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Constance von Nuvelle &amp; My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Constance von Nuvelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Started out as a 500 word short that got way way too big. But I am very happy with it!</p><p>You can follow my FE3H journey on <a href="https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke">Twitter</a>. I've started Black Eagles, but most of my first playthrough on Golden Deer is recorded there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Constance von Nuvelle was not given to taking “no” for an answer. Once, this would have been because her privileged position afforded her family few opportunities to reject her wishes, but even once those circumstances had been removed, her determination rarely let her accept a negative response. Often, her mind simply rearranged the facts such that even a direct refusal could be interpreted as ambiguous, or reluctant agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth was wiser than to try to dissuade her. He was no pushover, but he knew better than to stand in the way of a woman whose combination of naivete and self-confidence decreed that most obstacles in her path were to be ignored, turned to her benefit, or destroyed utterly. During his five-year absence, Constance had only grown more elaborate in her entreaties and demands. Now that he was back, she was asking for something extremely, amusingly specific, and all he could do was give her what she’d requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, exquisite~!” Constance squealed, kneeling before Byleth and grabbing his dick with one hand, cupping his balls with the other. “Yes, I am indeed more than satisfied, but I suppose it should be no surprise! It is only natural that I would have impeccable taste, and be able to accurately determine your dimensions from a mere glance at the distension in your clothing! Ahahahaha~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a loud peal of laughter, the echoing, chiming cackles ringing out through the room and going straight to his dick. Byleth grit his teeth as his cock throbbed in Constance’s hold: for some reason, that damned giggle left him hard, every time. She probably knew the effect it had on him, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my, it would seem that my little outburst has left you even more energized! Marvelous! Truly, when I put my mind to it, there is nothing I cannot accomplish!” Constance’s eyes twinkled with mischief as she rolled her palm along his ballsack, stroking the base of his dick with her other hand. “Already I am beginning to prognosticate how this talent of mine will serve to restore House Nuvelle, and you have the distinct honor of being the first recipient! Ohohohoho~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again with that laugh. Byleth chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying not to let the pure joy in her sonorous chuckle send one too many reverberating thrums of pleasure up and down his dick. Her squeezing grip, both on his nutsack and shaft, were doing a good enough job of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still snortling, Constance began to slide her hand farther up his dick, cupping her palm around his cockhead and scrunching up the foreskin, then dragging back downwards, stretching out the excess skin at the tip of his rod with the lowering movement. She drummed her fingers along his nuts, tapping them with her digits in a smooth rhythm of nudges that left both orbs swaying to and fro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would seem, Professor, that you are outmatched! My efforts will bear fruit, and you are helpless before my touch! Now, for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>coup de grace,</span>
  </em>
  <span> teeheehee~!” Constance winked at Byleth, and shifted her hand to more firmly grip the base of his length. Reducing the rapping motion of her fingers on his nutsack, she instead securely cradled it in her hand, as her pink, glossy lips lowered to his cockhead. Her tongue slipped out, prodding the slit at the head and grinning when he groaned in response. Constance’s mouth wrapped around his girth, gobbling up the tip. She blinked up at him, flirtatious and smiling around the dick in her mouth...and then began something that shocked even him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constance laughed. As much as she could, anyway, with Byleth’s thick cock in between her lips, but she managed it, somehow. The peals of it were muffled by the meat in her mouth, and even more smothered as she lowered herself and swallowed down more of his dick, but the motion was unmistakable. She wasn’t just sucking his dick, she was chuckling, giggling and chortling, and every vibration sent a hot wave of pure, vibrating pleasure down his length, rocking his balls as they tensed in her cupped handgrip. His whole crotch throbbed with warmth and buzzing bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constance’s nose was tickling his pubic hair as she stuffed her whole throat with his dick, and she’d dipped her head so far forward that he could see the ringlets on the back of her locks, more elaborate curls than the pair hanging down past her chin. She kept up the distinct, rolling tones of her cackle as it pounded Byleth’s dick with more resonant pressure. He absolutely couldn’t control herself. If he’d been more aggressively minded, he could have grabbed her blonde-and-blue-highlighted hair and fucked her face, pressing his nuts to her chin as he emptied them into her stomach, but he was too awed to move. Instead, Constance kept trapping him, assailing with quaking heat and undulating rolling stimulation. All Byleth could do was moan out a warning, fix his eyes firmly on her, and let loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constance beamed, even as she laughed, while Byleth splattered her throat with his seed. His balls throbbed as pulse after pulse of cum spewed into Constance’s mouth, cramming her face full of cream with each furious eruption. He washed down her teeth, tongue, and cheeks with salty spunk, and she gobbled it all down and didn’t stop giggling. It spewed out from her nose, bubbling in her nostrils, and jetted down to slime her throat and fill her stomach, and still Constance did not stop glugging, lips locked around his length and slurping down more of his load. Her throat bobbed from all she was swallowing, and if she was overburdened by the volume of it, she did not show it. Not even when she finally stopped chuckling, pulled off his dick with a wet slurp, swallowed loudly, and opened her mouth in a wide, showy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cum and drool oozed down from the corners of her mouth, and a mixture of spunk and mucus bubbled in her nostrils and spilled to her upper lip...but, all things considered, Constance looked pretty well-off for having just brought Byleth to an overmighty orgasm by virtue of her skill at cocksucking and nut-groping. All delivered with a grin and a giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahahaha~! Once again, I prove myself to be without peer!” Constance rose and cackled, licking her lips and wiggling her eyebrows. She seemed so elegant, so assured, which was all the sillier for the cum dripping from her lips and nose. “As you have so abjectly seen, my mastery of mouth-magic has left you marveled at my might! This skill will serve me well in my pursuit of…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trailed off, following Byleth’s gaze towards the window of his room. Sure enough...the noontide zenith had passed, and the sun was starting to dip down to the west.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At exactly the right angle for the rays of light to start peeking into the chamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The instant one of them struck Constance across the face, she stiffened, then let her shoulders slack. When she turned back towards Byleth, her eyebrows had flattened, her joyful smile had curved into a slight frown, and her eyes were devoid of the bright, cheerful spark she so often carried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I regret that this has occurred at such an inopportune time. My intention was never to inconvenience you, but it was foolish, even for me, to presume that my presence and actions could lead to anything other than misery and mistakes.” Constance’s voice was dull and dreary, tone hollow and joyless. “Please, if I may be so bold as to hope that I could offer atonement for the error, permit me to do my utmost to make amends in some small, utterly insufficient way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning away from him, ducking her head to hide her face, Constance bent forward and grabbed the edge of the desk. By now, the early afternoon sunlight was blanketing Byleth’s room, leaving her no space to retreat to the shade unless she wanted to dive under his bed, or cram herself beneath his desk. Not even her lower angle permitted her to escape to the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beseech you, make use of me, however you might desire, if my disgusting and unworthy form can offer any comfort to one as exemplary as yourself. As a titan of manhood, and paragon of romance, you surely have a more pertinent understanding of how best to avail yourself of me to settle this grievance.” Constance spread her legs slightly and reached a hand back to tug up the hem of her dark pink short skirt, then pulled her black panties to the side, exposing both her ass, and her holes, in the span of two quick motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth blinked, still coming down from the high of being blown so wonderfully. He was familiar with Constance’s daylight-induced swings of mood, her oscillations between exuberant confidence and lugubrious melancholy, though her loquacious garrulousness was common to both personas. Alas, there seemed no way to help her, but he was well-acquainted enough with her thinking to know that this personality merely gave voice to the deeper worries, and wants, that lay within Constance. Her other mentality’s frustrations would melt away quickly enough once she had her fun, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to her infectious giggling, Byleth was already stiff and ready. He glanced between Constance’s glistening pussy lips, and her twitching, trembling asshole. Then his gaze turned to the shimmering slickness of his spit-shined shaft, and he knew there was really only one option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constance squealed quietly with surprise when Byleth’s hands came to rest on the twin globes of her asscheeks, squeezing and gripping the soft skin of her rear in his hands. The head of his cock dragged along her cunt, teasing the entrance with little prods, and she breathed in sharply when he lifted the tip of his dick and nudged her butthole instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Constance spoke flatly. “You have recognized that there is no merit in spilling your seed into the womb of a woman as basely broken as I. Truly, you have magnificent foresight to anticipate the worthlessness of impregnating me. Therefore, it is only appropriate that you make use of my backside, if such a filthy and ungracious hole is capable of bringing you to pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shrugged. When Constance got into it, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> got into it, whether that was lording her superiority over everyone else or sinking into the deepest puddles of self-hatred. Better to roll with it, rather than try to stop her train of thought. With that in mind, he moved one hand from her butt to grab the base of his dick, angle his cockhead to her asshole, and press forward. She groaned and stiffened, as if she could stop his inward progress, but her back entrance acquiesced with remarkable ease, and he slid home as she groaned morosely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inflict as much pain upon me as you see fit. I can only pray that my suffering will give you some measure of satisfaction, and you will somehow find the bliss you have so richly merited.” Constance arched her back to better show off the curve of her butt. Her rear clamped down on his dick with a smooth grip, bearing down strongly but not so much so that Byleth could not feed her more and more of his cock with every passing moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all her empty self-flagellating rhetoric, Constance’s asshole was magnificently tight, lovingly clutching Byleth’s length, enveloping him in firm heat and drawing him deeper in with every throb. With both hands on her bum, he pushed a little further in intervals, stuffing Constance’s butt with his prick, adoring the stretch and struggle as she tried to accommodate his cock’s intrusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a delighted moan, Byleth felt his balls come to rest against Constance’s slit, his pubic hair tickling her skin, his cock squeezed in as far into her asshole as he could fit. His length pulsed with want, eager to be rubbed and grabbed by the tunnel wrapped around it. She quietly sighed, rocking her hips stiffly to try to give him a bit of side-to-side stimulation, and to let him enjoy the sight of her butt as it wobbled and shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can only be honored that you find me, somehow, able to give you satisfaction. I shall quietly and happily be the tool through which you may find recompense, unless you prefer that I play at protesting. Do you?” Constance dipped her head forward. Byleth shook his head, though he knew she could not see. He didn’t need her to pretend to not like it to have fun, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to wring a good nut out of her asshole. And if she was looking for punishment…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth withdrew his cock halfway, struggling against the grip of Constance’s asshole, and then shoved back in. She whined, he grinned, and then he revved himself into a furious pounding pace without giving her a chance to collect herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constance’s whole body shook with every movement as he railed her up the rump, holding onto her hips to steady himself as he sawed his hips back and forth to fuck her viciously. Her butt jiggled and shuddered when Byleth’s crotch clapped against it, and the ringlets in her hair danced from one side to the next with every quake through her body. Every thrust inward brought his balls slapping against her slickly sopping pussy lips, and every pull backward left a trail of her fluid between his nuts and her slit until he rammed forward again. It was truly stupefying how greedily Constance’s butt sucked his dick back in when he tried to pull out. It had tried so hard to resist his incursion, and now it seemed to plead with him to not stop smashing into it with all the force he could muster. She was vocalizing that more literally, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...am—oh!—I...am not worthy of such fer-fervor, b-but I a-am pl-pleased that I—ah!—that I am able to-to...ooooh~!” Constance crooned as Byleth kicked her legs farther apart, his balls drumming her clit more fiercely with the new availability of access, nuts tickling her silky pubic hair. Any further words were further cut off when he delivered a weighty, powerful smack to her right asscheek with the palm of his hand and his outstretched fingers, her body stumbling from the force of the blow. Byleth rained slap after slap onto Constance’s asscheeks, alternating from one hand to the next, and then striking in uncoordinated tandem. The wet, meaty ringing sounds that filled the room were only matched by his pants, Constance’s groans, and the shlicking of him coring her asshole out over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the skin of her buttocks, normally the picture of immaculate paleness, was red and sticky and sore from the raining of Byleth’s slaps against it. The only thing that approached faster was his own buildup of tension, the coil of heat and pressure being worked on his dick from all sides from Constance’s clenching, clutching asshole going right to the root of his groin. The reverberation of his nuts as he insistently thumped them against her clit, and the echoing, loosening wobble all throughout her legs only made it better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her asshole trembled around his dick, an undulating, staccato pattern of squeezes that bore down and released his length with a determined, hungry milking motion. Constance’s voice was a croaking, hoarse moan, unburdened with coherent words and thoughts, and it only then occurred to Byleth that she was cumming. Constance was cumming from how harshly he was fucking her ass, how viciously he was treating her with every motion and intent. It was getting her off, and judging by how strongly her asshole was clamping down on his cock, it was getting her off really, really hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth couldn’t stave it off. He wasn’t thinking rationally anymore, if he ever had been once he’d decided to start going all-out on Constance’s sunlit persona. Still viciously pumping his dick forward and back, Byleth came powerfully, spewing his seed into Constance’s ass. He stuffed his cum as deep into her butt as he could, and then kept going, kept coating the inside of her colon with his cream. His balls throbbed as they emptied themselves into her rear, his nuts soaked with her climax as they smacked her dripping pussy. The load Byleth was still firing into Constance frothed and bubbled with the furious friction he was bringing to bear inside her ass, until her guts were a mess of thick, hot, sticky, overflowing spunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed with relief, finally feeling the edge start to die down from his outburst. Constance trembled all over, gripping the wood and shuddering, tits swaying within the confines of her top as she bent forward lower and lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been good. That had been very, very good. Now, all that was left was to—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I s...I see that you have enjoyed yourself most thoroughly. Are you quite satisfied? Honestly, you are little better than an insatiable jackanapes, it seems, when you’re of a particular mind…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. How long had Byleth been fucking Constance’s ass? Enough that...enough that the sun had slipped lower down, such that...such that the desk was no longer blanketed by light. Which meant that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a pity, then, that it happened like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not...properly present to partake as well.” Constance turned to tilt her head back at Byleth, frowning, lips pursed angrily. Her face was more messily streaked with tears, drool, and sweat than before, such that she actually seemed disheveled compared to when she had sucked his dick. “I suppose the only thing for you to do to properly make amends is pay tribute to me, with a more secure bridle on your baser impulses. Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constance cackled and wiggled her hips, asshole still securely squeezing his cock, and grinned when Byleth’s shaft began to stiffen within her, basted as it was with the load he’d fucked good and deep into her butt. It was going to be a long afternoon...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday, Constance von Nuvelle! Ahahahahaha~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last time she’d been in his room, Constance had milked Byleth’s dick veritably dry, squeezing his cock with her asshole and slamming back on him with her butt using as much force as he’d abused her rear when she’d been reduced to her more submissive state. He’d only been able to blow one more time, flooding Constance’s already cum-filled butt with a second serving of spunk, and his third orgasm, before his nuts were running on empty and he couldn’t go any more. Thankfully, Constance had fucked herself to drowsy bliss on his length by that point, so he hadn’t been asked to continue.</p><p>Once the rush had eased off, and the high had faded, though, Constance had been insistent that Byleth take more preventative measures for the future. That meant installing drapery and shaded curtains in his room, that could be drawn back to blot out the sun and help avoid accidental exposure to its light, so she might be able to maintain her shaded state of mind.</p><p>The implication therein was that this would happen again. It did, of course, and like before, Byleth was more than happy, inasmuch as he could <em> be </em> happy, to give Constance what she wanted. At this point, recognizing the uselessness of opposing her was secondary to his anticipation of what would happen next, because ultimately, fooling around with Constance could only be highly fulfilling and entertaining. Even if it was no longer possible to accidentally trigger her swapping from one mood to the next, thanks to their precautions. </p><p>So, with the morning sun beaming brightly outside, obscured by the curtains, he stripped himself for Constance, save for his undershorts, as she shed her layers of clothing, pulling up her too-small skirt and undoing her whole top. Byleth still really didn’t understand how her clothes worked, so he was glad that she hadn’t asked him to get her naked, at least not yet. Whatever the case, she pulled her shoulder-and-chest-covering free, and then tugged off her vertically-plaited pink dress. Byleth wasn’t sure why he was surprised, given that he’d seen her bottomless before, but it still shocked him that Constance just...wasn’t wearing pants, even though her dress barely covered the bottom of her butt. She really <em> did </em> just walk around with naked legs.</p><p>If he’d thought she was doing it on purpose, Byleth would have been impressed by Constance’s boldness—such borderline exhibitionism was more than a match for Dorothea’s, Manuela’s, or Hapi’s cleavage, or Bernadetta’s short shorts, or Petra’s near-nudity, though the latter could be excused by her familiarity with warmer climes—but knowing Constance, she probably didn't realize that she was basically showing off her ass every time she went out in public.</p><p>The combination of utter obliviousness as to the perception of her appearance, and her very real confidence in her own magnetic appeal, was...engaging. Byleth couldn’t help but appreciate how Constance could both be intimately familiar with the nuances of social navigation <em> and </em> almost naively inexperienced when it came to turns-of-speech, sarcasm, assumptions, and humor. She was a woman of extreme dualities, but that made the extremities all the more entertaining.</p><p>As he stood, waiting, Constance tossed aside her dress top, now left in nothing but her frilly, floral-design bra and panties. Purple this time, rather than black, and the softer color did seem to suit her better. Byleth’s stare lingered a little longer than he intended, however fittingly the circumstances called for it, and Constance winked at him as he watched.</p><p>“As you can see, and well know, mere clothing cannot contain the magnificence that is my body, ahahahaha~! Observe, and you shall behold magic of a like unseen as of yet!” </p><p>Still giggling, Constance raised her hands above her head, arms extended, the bare, smooth skin at the crux of her arms and shoulders visible as she began to, for lack of a better term, dance, swiveling her waist in a graceful, gyrating motion. With the contrasting darker color of the waistband of her panties, her hips seemed to swing out to each side all the much more, wide curved. They flared out from her waist, just shy of the width of her shoulders, but that didn’t make them come off any less glossy as her curves eased down into her thighs, and her backside. Constance flaunted the latter with a slow spin, showing off the dimples and dip of her lower back, and the porcelain skin along her spine and shoulders, then undulating her waist so that her pert buttcheeks seemed to rock. The shuddering that was evocative of the <em> last </em> time Byleth had seen Constance’s ass quake. Intentionally, perhaps?</p><p>Swinging back to face him, Constance grinned with smug certainty and started to lower her hands, brushing her nails against her cheeks, his eyes following the path of her fingers as they brushed over the milky whiteness of her bosom, then across the tops of her breasts, jostling them slightly in their scanty, lacy confines. Chuckling at Byleth’s rapt attention, Constance pillowed up her tits by the underside, holding her chest up and lowering it to lift one tit, and then the next, still shaking her hips, the movement jiggling her breasts until she released them. As they swayed from the lost support, she dragged her palms across her smooth, bare belly, the tips of her fingers coming to rest just above her panties...and she stopped.</p><p>With her boots still on, Constance kicked her left leg up, holding it parallel to the other against her side with her left arm, lightly grasping her knee. She held the pose on one foot, near-frozen, but smiling broadly and easily as she kept herself still without seeming stiff. The angle stretched her panties across her crotch, leaving the upper part of her two-toned blonde and purple bush barely visible above the triangle of lace. It gave Byleth a remarkable view of the sway of Constance’s chest against her leg, of the inside of her thighs, of the pinch of her waist and pale tummy, the underside of her asscheeks...and the hint of her taint.</p><p>And, still holding the posture, Constance winked at him, again, and licked her lips.</p><p>“Well? I trust you are sufficiently persuaded as to the verisimilitude of my postulation that my body, indeed, is worthy in itself of earning the nomenclature of ‘magical,’ irrespective of my actual, already-considerable magical talents?” Constance’s tone suggested she was waiting for an answer, but before Byleth could respond, she brought her leg down delicately, standing up evenly again, neither breathing heavily nor otherwise indicating that she’d just been balancing on one foot. “A rhetorical question, of course. I am not so lacking in self-assurance that I require your validation to affirm my own image...but your adoration is welcome, of course! Ahahahahaha~!”</p><p>Still giggling, Constance turned around and bent away from Byleth. For a moment, he thought she was offering herself up, and was about to reach for her backside, and then she hooked her hands into the waistband of her panties, tugged them down her legs, and stepped out of them, without depriving herself of her knee-length high-heeled boots. The sight of the top of her footwear clinging to the back of her knees, even with her circular leg adornments discarded, was...enticing, for some reason, if only for the division between smooth, supple, squishable thigh and studded leather. </p><p>So, she was getting naked fully. He reached for the back of her bra to help her strip, only for her to turn quickly enough that his extended hand brushing against her right tit. Byleth made as if to withdraw his hand, but Constance instead raised hers and pressed his palm into the side of her chest.</p><p>“Ohoho~! Eager already, are we? Well, I cannot blame you, seeing as you have none other than Constance von Nuvelle before you, nearly nude, for not the first but the <em> second </em> time. A rare honor indeed!” Constance nodded as Byleth began to squeeze the side of her right tit, brushing his thumb over the skin and fabric, pressing his fingers softly into the soft skin. “You may touch for the moment, but do not get any ideas about <em> removing </em> my brassiere! I have need of it for what is in my purview for the future, teehee~! Now, if you are quite finished fondling my bosom, pray, remove your undergarment.”</p><p>Constance phrased it as a request, but reached her hand down to rub along Byleth’s covered bulge without waiting for him. As he watched, her eyes momentarily widened at the dimensions she could determine beneath his distended undershorts, at the girth and strain being exacted on the fabric. </p><p>Constance pulled down on the waistband of his underclothing, and quietly gasped. She had seen Byleth’s cock before, licked and kissed it, worshipped and sucked and laughed around it enough for him to erupt, and she had nestled it between her buttcheeks as it stretched her rear wide. Yet the wonder in her stare, and the marveling in her hitched breath, told Byleth that she was flabbergasted all over again. His shaft flopped forward, heftily and heavily, the foreskin rolling down as his length hardened, revealing more and more of the tip with every passing second until the head was free, throbbing and rounded and needy. His underclothes were pulled lower, and his balls came into view, fat and swaying with being freed, and Constance let a tiny coo slip from between her lips at the sight of him. It was a cause for no small satisfaction on Byleth’s part...and agape joy on Constance’s.</p><p>“Marvelous…” She murmured, slightly cross-eyed as she ogled Byleth’s dick, watching him stretch to full stiffness. He chuckled, and she blinked. Rarely did she display open awe, and that was a blunder she could not permit, at least not in this half of her personality. Composure returned to her face, and she laughed with uncertain strength.</p><p>“Ahaha, yes, of course! I mean that it is <em> marvelous </em> that you will get the privilege and honor of partaking in what I am deigning to bestow upon you. Now, would you be so complaisant as to sit down, so I may attend to my work?” Again, framed as a command, and again executed entirely otherwise, as she gently pushed Byleth backwards, until he was sitting just on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Now, your mind, less-adaptable as it is, may be curious as to what I have in store.” Constance cooed, slowly sliding to her knees. “Indeed, you may be utterly stupefied at why I have not removed my brassiere.”</p><p>Byleth wasn’t, not really, but he wasn’t going to interrupt or contradict Constance, and she continued. “You see, last time, I demonstrated the wonders that could be brought to bear by my tongue and lips, and the magic of my mouth. Now, I shall ensorcell you in the charm of my chest, ohohoho~!” </p><p>So saying—and omitting how her backside had been brutalized, perhaps to spare her the embarrassment—Constance scooted forwards. With her hands on both sides of her chest, she lifted her breasts, and then, slowly, brought them down around the head of Byleth’s cock, sinking his dickhead into the squishy, soft, enfolding grasp that she had fashioned by squishing her tits together. He took a deep breath, and she smirked with self-righteous confidence.</p><p>“...And it shall only be made all the more magnificent by my unprecedented canninness in keeping my brassiere on my person! All the better to strain and squeeze you! You may thank me later, hahahaha~!”</p><p>Cackling thusly, Constance winked at Byleth, leaned forward a tad, and began to lower her chest around his cock, swallowing him up in the grip of her pushed-together-tits. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as his dick was wrapped and snugly slipped into the warm hole Constance had made by pressing her breasts together. </p><p>He clenched his hand, trying to not make his pleasure <em> too </em> obvious. He had a reputation for steely, dispassionate detachment to uphold, even if it was probably silly to try to keep it up with Constance. She’d seen him lose a degree of control before, after all. Still, his pride was on the line, and so Byleth grit his teeth as subtly as he could as Constance’s snugly squashed-together breasts formed an impromptu vice for her to wrap around his cock. She was applying pressure on the sides of her tits to squish them against his length, the soft skin giving way beneath her palms while still providing the tension needed for some dragging friction as her chest gobbled up more of Byleth’s dick. </p><p>It was like she said: The slightly snug tension of her keeping her bra on was making her chest squeeze down on his rod a little bit more tightly than if she’d disrobed completely and been kneeling before him nude, putting some extra <em> oomph </em> into the glide as she descended. Plus, Byleth couldn’t deny that there was a particular delight in seeing Constance naked save for her lacy brassiere, which pushed up her chest just that little bit extra, obscuring her nipples as she finally stuffed as much of his dick into her cleavage as she could.</p><p>With the bottom of her breasts brushing Byleth’s balls, Constance grinned fiendishly up at Byleth, and caught a shadow of strain in his gaze. </p><p>“Ah! I see that my technique is already proving more than you can handle. Exquisite, ahahahaha~!” Constance couldn’t restrain a laugh, then cooed as Byleth’s dick twitched, trapped as it was in the warm, soft embrace of her tits. “Oh? It appears the sound of my mellifluous peals of laughter has yet to lose their geas over your excitement. My, I am flattered, truly, nyahahahaha~!”</p><p>Now she was doing it on <em> purpose</em>. Byleth groaned openly—no use hiding his pleasure now, if she’d noticed so easily—as the tip of his dick throbbed again, peeking out from between Constance’s tits. Still chuckling, Constance extended her pinky fingers, always the proper lady, to nudge Byleth’s nuts and begin to rise, dragging her breasts along the sides of his shaft. She started carefully, nudging upwards until only the head of his dick was still between her tits, and then sliding back down with just a bit less glacial slowness. Byleth wasn’t sure whether he wanted her to speed up, to grip his length more strongly with the makeshift hole of her cleavage, or if he preferred that she drag out this languid pace to make it last. As long as it was her, and she was still working her magic, he’d be fine with just about anything.</p><p>He let out a sigh, trying to focus. Constance caught it, again, and chortled, winking at him once she had him looking back down at her. “Not yet! I understand that my capabilities are quite unlike anything else you may or may not have experienced, entirely for the better, but I would be beyond disappointed were you to give up so soon!”</p><p>She kept her chest still for a moment, pressing down more strongly on both sides to put more force on his shaft in this static position, then lowered herself once again, rolling her wrists to shift the center of pressure from one spot to the next as she moved. Byleth steeled himself, but still wasn’t ready for the now sweat-slicked glide of her breasts moving down on his dick, moving just a bit faster, and popping up with a burst of speed as Constance suddenly kicked herself into a higher tempo. She hadn’t quite gone from standstill to sprint, but the contrast in pace was jarring, and Byleth shuddered at the sight, sound, and sensation of Constance vigorously pumping her tits up and down on his cock, tapping his nuts with her extended pinky fingers on the downstroke and squeezing out precum on the upstroke, streaking the top of her tits with a glossy mixture of perspiration and the anticipation of his orgasm. </p><p>A wet, sloppy <em> shlick shlick shlick shlick </em> accompanied the sliding of his cock in between her squished-together, sweat-and-precum-slicked breasts, powered entirely on Constance’s own movement. Her upper body was shuddering with the force of shoving her chest up and down on Byleth’s dick, and she was no longer trying to roll her wrists to apply the squeeze differently, instead pushing down with one full-force movement each time to apply the maximum pressure as evenly as she could. It was <em> glorious</em>, a mighty clenching that was equal parts accommodating and demanding, entreating him to cum with a soft embrace while still pumping viciously up and down and all around his cock, pushing him to the edge of his self-restraint.</p><p>Byleth unclenched his fists and dug his fingers into his thighs, trying to hold on, to follow her instructions. Constance, unfailingly perceptive to his tells—if only she could apply that level of observation to social interaction—saw the tension in his stance, and the locking of his elbows as he pushed down on his thighs, attempting to stave a flood he lacked the power to slow, much less stop.</p><p>She saw her chance. On the downstroke, Constance let a small giggle loose, and, when Byleth met her eyes on reflex, she winked, and leaned forward. Still jostling her tits up and down, fucking her own cleavage on his cock, Constance planted her pink, glossy lips right on his bellybutton, kissing him and breaking off with a pop just as quickly, then widened her mouth in a smile. The twin lengths of hair coming down from the side of her head, ending in coiled curls, bobbed as she chuckled again, <em> just </em> softly enough that Byleth knew she was doing it entirely to provoke him, to get him to blow his load that much faster.</p><p>Well, it worked. With Constance still rubbing her tits all over his cock, Byleth came, balls throbbing and tensing, firming up when her pinky fingers rubbed against them on the downward motion. The head of his cock, peeking through her cleavage, spewed his spunk all over the top of her chest, splashing onto her shoulderblades before she shifted and trapped it in the warm tunnel of her chest, forcing him to splatter her breasts more directly until his dickhead could slip free on the downstroke once again to spew onto her chin and neck. The continued motion meant that the cream trapped between her tits began to froth from the friction, forming bubbles and popping messily even as he kept unloading. Constance began to chortle, then cackle, every peal of laughter prompting a fresh pump of fluid up from Byleth’s nuts.</p><p>“Ahahahahahaha, wonderful~!” Constance cooed when he was done. Byleth had coated her chest in sloppy, messy, warm spurts of spunk. Now that she was done moving, what hadn’t been churned into a more viscous cream was shimmering brightly on her tits, her shoulderblades, and her neck, or oozing down from her chin. Byleth sighed mightily, feeling the tension seep out from him in a welcome, relaxing decompression of the tightness in his limbs and chest.</p><p>“I shall elect to take the alacrity with which you performed as a compliment, then.” Constance teased, standing up and reaching for Byleth’s hand. He rose, after a moment’s pause, cock half-hard and head still swimming at the intensity with which Constance had worked him. She pouted as she stood to her full height, resting her hands on her hips as if to chide him, ignoring the spunk splattered and spewed all over her tits and front.</p><p>“I sincerely hope you are not finished! If I <em> did </em> drive you to such an extreme of exhaustion, then, well, I am truly flattered, as I said...and yet, I expect you not to leave me disappointed!” Constance frowned slightly, cocking her hip to the side. Byleth’s eyes traced the pop of her waist, and the swaying of her cum-covered chest, and the smooth, purple-and-blonde hair crowning her crotch, nestled between her pale thighs. It was enough to draw a twitch from his cock, and a hiss from his throat, as his length started to stiffen again. </p><p>Constance nodded approvingly, then chuckled. “Ohoho~! Well done, well done. You continue to prove yourself. Now...oh! I see I’ve helped, once again.”</p><p>That was in reply to the sight of Byleth’s cock jolting back to a full erection, shuddering at the sound of Constance’s chortle. She let another one slip, watching how his length bobbed every time she giggled. “Eehee~! An unintentional outcome, but a welcome one nevertheless. I really must keep in mind the effect that my laughter has on you…but, in any event, remain standing. I have yet more in store for you, to marvel, dazzle, amaze and stupefy your senses and sensibilities beyond even what you have already born witness to!”</p><p>Constance snapped her fingers and turned away from him, thrusting her butt out as she spun and spreading her legs just a bit wider. Byleth knew better than to grab her when he hadn’t been invited to, but it took all his willpower to not reach forward and sink his fingers into her soft, pert, squishy asscheeks, jostling from the sudden spin, so he was left to grind his teeth and wait as Constance unclasped her brassiere, dropped it to the floor, and then, slowly, began to lean backwards.</p><p>Byleth expected her to reach back, to spread her buttcheeks and reveal her winking, clenching, cock-and-cum-hungry asshole. Constance did nothing of the sort. Instead, she rose slightly on her toes, to bring her ass above his trembling cock, and slid backwards, bringing her legs slightly closer together so that the insides of her thighs could press gently against the sides of his cock. Byleth gasped at the plush, squishy softness now cradling his cock, prompting a giggle from Constance, and another twinge of his dick.  </p><p>“Aha~! I endeavor to presume that you were not expecting this outcome, but you have yet to see my full potential! In the interests of not exhausting you so soon after your last demonstration of avowed appreciation, however, I will, in my infinite patience and sympathy, not bring my full energy to bear on you <em> quite </em> yet.” Constance crooned, still sliding back, dragging her thighs softly against Byleth’s cock. He could feel the slick, dripping wetness of her slit slide along the top of his shaft, but though he could angle upward and thrust in, he didn’t dream of disrupting Constance. Both because she’d made clear that this is what she expected him to let her do...and because, in all honesty, he was <em> far </em> more curious as to how her thighs would feel wrapped around his cock, rather than her pussy. That could come, but this wasn’t that time.</p><p>Her ass came to rest on his bellybutton, the bottom of her butt pressing on his crotch and the top of the base of his cock. The back of her thighs pushed against his still-swollen, still-heavy balls, and the head of his dick peeked out from between the junction of Constance’s legs, dipping past her pussy lips and nudging her clit on the way forward. She gasped, and leaned back to press her back flush against his chest, moaning slightly, and slowly nudged her hips forward to pull her thighs in the other direction, still pressed against him.</p><p>Her hands indeed did reach back, but only to grab Byleth’s sides, to steady herself as she began to shift and move, still slow, still calm. She was trying to savor the feeling of his thick, stiff prick prodding her pussy lips and brushing the bud at the crown of her cunt at the apex of the forward motion, and the beginning of the backward. Her coils of hair, dyed purple on the underside, her natural blonde on the outside—how in the <em> world </em> did she only dye one side of it?—jostled as they pushed against his chest, his chin and nose resting higher up on the back of her head. She was shorter than him, indeed, but not by much, and she did not have to raise herself tenuously on her tip-toes to give herself space to clench her thighs around his cock. She couldn’t stand completely at rest, though, and that difference and concession...excited Byleth, just a bit.</p><p>He was dumbfounded at the squishy, delectable squash of Constance’s thighs around his dick, how she rolled her hips to nudge his length from one side, then the next, all while sliding forward and back. Her tits had been slippery, but only once the pace had picked up and perspiration aplenty had become a part of their performance. Here, though, there was already a wet glide, though she had yet to move fast enough to bring forth a sloppy squelching sound.</p><p>Constance’s dress <em> almost </em> showed off her ass, short and snugly clinging <em> just </em> beyond her buttcheeks, but there wasn’t anything ambiguous in how she flaunted her bare legs in all their milky, smooth, tender deliciousness. Byleth was shocked that he hadn’t really thought of fucking Constance’s thighs before, but now he felt all the sillier for overlooking it. The suggestiveness with which she revealed them probably should have caught his eye sooner, and prompted such considerations earlier. In his defense, he was usually more focused on Constance’s startling makeup, brilliant hair color, and palette of expressiveness, from beaming joy to scrunched frowning to the practiced combination of haughtiness and refined, elegant poise that was so essential to a noblewoman, however unfortunately dispossessed she might be.</p><p>And there were two <em> other </em> distractions that Byleth couldn’t discount. Namely her tits, hugged as they were by her bizarre dress top, and her ass, always threatening to peek out from beneath her dangerously short skirt. Yeah, those had been distraction enough to leave him unprepared for the loving embrace of Constance’s smooth thighs and long, luscious legs. </p><p>“You may touch me, if you do not think that it will bring you to your peak with an unacceptable swiftness.” Constance cooed, voice <em> slightly </em> shaking as she slid forward and back, rubbing Bylet’s dick in the trapped grip of her thighs and grinding his cock against her pussy lips and clit as she did so. Evidently, this position posed a risk to her own pleasure, too. </p><p>Reaching forward, Byleth raised his hands and gently, but firmly, took Constance’s tits in his hands from behind. Her chest was sticky with his spunk, with the load he’d blasted onto her breasts and into her cleavage, but he grabbed them all the same. He cupped her nipples, perky and pebbled, poking his palms as he pawed at her chest delicately, not wanting to move past the pace she had set. Constance crooned at his massaging, grasping motions, even as his fingers slipped against the spunk covering her tits, dragging the drying droplets whenever he moved his digits in time with Constance grinding her thighs to and fro on his cock. </p><p>He chanced a response. Byleth thrust his hips, just a little, to meet Constance’s rocking, and she hissed and clenched her thighs together, coming down swiftly on his cock and balls and forcing a groan from him as well, at the swift stop and bearing-down. Her soft thighs didn’t hurt his dick, but the sudden tension was jarring.</p><p>“Nah-ah, not quite. I am directing these exertions, not you. I do understand your exuberance, though, and it <em> is </em> appreciated, aha~!” Constance chuckled, thrusting back just a little more strongly so that her butt squished against Byleth’s crotch and belly with more force, the shaking rippling up her rear and stopping at her lower back, as she eased up on the overexerting squash of her thighs and started to move again.</p><p>Constance, thankfully, was picking up the pace, shoving her ass back against his crotch with a bit more force, rubbing his dick between her legs at a faster pace. The slickness of her cunt mixed with the sweat building up by the friction of her bodies to produce a wet <em> whap whap whap </em> sound, slurping and squelching at a higher volume the harder she fucked her own thighs on his cock. She was digging her fingers deeper into his sides now, panting slightly as she threw herself back, asscheeks smacking his pelvis with meaty smacks.</p><p>Byleth groaned, nudging his nose into Constance’s hair. The hands massaging and palming her chest moved with greater purpose, fondling and pawing, kneading and groping her tits, pinching her nipples between his fingers as she fluidly rolled her hips, pushed against him, and rubbed her thighs around his shaft. His more aggressive touches elicited little moans from between her glossy lips, tiny surrenders of control that she snatched back as soon as she enfolded his nuts on both sides with the gripping, tensing pressure of her thighs.</p><p>She was seizing up more now, slicking his length to the point that it was becoming a slippery, gliding mess, dripping down her thighs and trickling over his balls. Byleth really couldn’t hold on, and yet, he was driven to by virtue of one promise: The idea that Constance would cum first.</p><p>Alas, it was not to be. Her two-toned hair jostling against him, the miniscule moans she let slip, the ripple of her butt as it struck his crotch, the soft squish of her tits beneath his hands and the squelching clench of her thighs were just a bit more than Byleth could handle. He grunted, and dug his hands a bit deeper into her chest, cupping her nipples in his palms, and came. </p><p>Constance didn’t even stop moving, sawing her hips forward and back, dragging her wet slit across the top of his cock as he started to spew. The first spurt shot out when her butt was flush against his crotch, his cockhead poking out past her bush and splattering across the floor in front of them, and when the second fired, she was pulling back forward, so his cream squelched messily in between her thighs. On the third, she was trembling, the tip of Byleth’s dick throbbing and twitching against her clit as he erupted once more on to the floor, and by the fourth, she was cooing and crooning in delight, thighs clamped tight against his cock and balls as she finally stopped moving for her own orgasm. Constance shuddered and tensed, standing still, finally, as new moisture cascaded from her undulating pussy lips, yearning to milk his dick that was so close, but that had yet to stuff her, and was instead squirting his fourth shot down the inside of her legs in a gooey spray. A fifth pulse joined its downward journey in a weaker shot, and then Byleth was finally done, balls relaxing as Constance rode out the rest of her intercrural orgasm with trembling, slightly uncouth delight.</p><p>“Oh...well!” Constance gasped, trembling still as she finally loosened the grip of her thighs around Byleth’s cock and nuts. “I...confess that I may have forgotten myself to some extent there.”</p><p>She stepped gingerly away, Byleth’s cumshot still squelching between her legs, cream dripping down her thighs, and turned to face him. Lifting her arms, she stretched upwards, puffing out her chest and straightening her shoulders. </p><p>“A lapse, nothing more. I am most felicitated, though, of course, unsurprised, that I brought you to such straits as I did, nyahahaha~!” </p><p>Again with that giggle. Byleth took a deep breath through his nostrils, trying to relax, to not let Constance’s laugh have its usual effect on him. Ordinarily, he’d be overjoyed to get excited again, for his cock to stiffen up fully and and get ready to blow, but now he wasn't certain his balls could muster a third cumshot, what with how powerfully he'd just nutted twice. He wasn’t sure his nuts, overworked as they were, could deliver the creampie that Constance deserved, and getting erect might make a promise of spunking her that he couldn't keep. The idea of being chewed out by Constance for disappointing her was…</p><p>Okay, well, it didn’t sound all that bad, if he was being honest, but still, it was an experience he’d rather avoid. Constance wasn’t making it easy, reaching for the ceiling as she arched backwards, jutting her breasts forward, exposing the drying sheen of spunk all over her front and trickling down to her ankles. </p><p>She winked when she saw him clench his fist. “Do you really think I’m done with you? You haven’t seen the <em> least </em> demonstration of my abilities, and I have yet to explore the breadth of yours, oho~!”</p><p>Byleth’s cock twitched, and Constance continued.</p><p>“Hm, if you are spent after two peaks, then perhaps I misjudged you...no, no, I forget myself! I am an <em> excellent </em> ascertainer of proficiency and character. Really, Constance, you must not lose faith in yourself. That recalls too much of your lesser half…”</p><p>Constance was starting to go off now, but her rambling had given Byleth an idea. It...wasn’t exactly his most conventional, and perhaps not the most forthright, but it struck him, and seemed to take hold. Last time, Constance had undergone a particularly rapid shift in personality, of the sort he was used to, albeit in an entirely different context. It had worked out for the better then, and perhaps...perhaps it would work out for the best now.</p><p>Constance continued on, sighing regretfully at Byleth and shrugging. “There is little more difficult than having to accommodate whatever was said and done in that <em> other </em> perspective, but I suppose it has its uses. It permits me some relaxation from the exercises of my mind, at the very least. The exertions of my form remain with me, but I always find myself less encumbered by the brilliance of my intellect in such a mood, and a genius as marvelous as mine can use all the relaxation it can get! Mercedes has at least convinced me that it is a part of me, so...I endure, and attempt to discern some benefit from my condition. It remains elusive, as of yet.”</p><p>Byleth nodded to himself. He could have told her his idea, but by Byleth’s reasoning, Constance was looking for reasons to get him going again, to prove that he could keep up. If this worked, she’d thank him after the fact, and if it didn’t, he wouldn’t repeat it. Plus, why else was she bringing it up, going on for so long, if not to at least implant the idea in his head? She was smart and schemey enough to do that.</p><p>So thinking, Byleth stepped over to the pull string for the drapes currently blocking out the late morning sun from streaming into his room. Constance paused, tilting her head to the side quizzically. “What are you…?”</p><p>If she had any protests, they came too late. Byleth tugged on the string controlling the drape, and it slid to both sides, parting. Sunlight washed over the room in warm, bright rays...directly onto Constance’s face and form. </p><p>He turned knowingly. Just like before, Constance’s brilliant, self-confident bearing had deflated completely, her eyes sunken, head slightly downcast, so that her forehead seemed cloaked in shadow. Perfect.</p><p>“...I sincerely apologize for babbling under the presumption that my words carried any merit. You were right to silence me such, for my inane loquaciousness would do no one any service, and merely obstruct you from your most esteemed aims.” Constance’s voice was dull and defeated-sounding, a slight frown at the corner of her face. She clasped her hands, tired eyes pleading earnestly. “I know it shall be insufficient recompense, but I implore you, if my odious, horrendous visage and personage do not disgust you as they should by all rights, then please, may your continued enjoyment of my form offer some sort of exchange for my overstepping, and your sincere patience.”</p><p>Constance bowed her head, kneeling and murmuring. “I do not presume to lay out the boundaries for my own penance, but if you are wanting for some meager suggestion, then might I offer forth my mouth, with which I may clumsily attempt some facsimile of worship of your reverence-worthy testicles? The same opening may also offer the promise of relieving your magnificent burden via your manhood between my lips: You should feel empowered to make me gag, choke, and struggle as much as you desire, for my suffering should be your delight.”</p><p>Constance shifted on her hips, and spoke in a lower tone. “As before, of course, if you will concede me some vulgar language, my rear is always available for your exploitation, a facet which you are well acquainted with, as is your right. If my filthiest, most profaned avenue is what you desire, then you shall have it however you wish.”</p><p>She bit her lip, and then was whispering. “My womb is not fit for your seed, so I do not have the conceit to offer my womanhood for your enjoyment, but if it is your earnest wish to cast aside the possibility of a worthy mother for your children, then I will happily accede to laying with you thusly, and bearing your heirs.”</p><p>She mewled submissively. “I overstep again. A thousand pardons I beg of you, for entertaining the idea of ordering you in any way, or suggesting that my pleasure should guide your decision making in any capacity. I am yours.”</p><p>Byleth paused. Perhaps this wasn’t the best idea. He’d forgotten just how extremely Constance sank into self-hatred and sadness when she was like this. He could just as easily close the curtains and let things be back to normal.</p><p>And yet...and yes, there was something he wanted, something Byleth was almost sure he wouldn’t be able to get if Constance was back to the way she was. And it’d only take a moment. When she’d raised her hands, teasing him as they’d just begun and a second time just now, Byleth had noticed...something that normally might have escaped his observation. Constance was smooth and soft and sleek all over, and in lifting her arms...well, Byleth was curious, if nothing else. </p><p>His cock throbbed, growing back to full hardness, one more time. If Constance was truly back in her forlorn, depressive, submissive mentality...surely she wouldn’t object to him indulging in this one-time fascination? Last time, it had come off well enough, and he confessed that while his eagerness was blunting the degree to which he would exercise consideration, he was a bit <em> too </em> interested to put this off. If she objected afterwards, once she regained her faculties, he’d stop, and all would be as before, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.</p><p>So Byleth did not make her gag on his dick, or gargle his balls, or plough her ass, however much he dearly <em> wanted </em> to do all of that, and however much she had made it clear that she would do whatever he wanted of her. Instead he lifted her arm up, raising her slightly from her kneel, then pressed his cockhead to the smooth, softer skin beneath her shoulder and began sliding his dick into Constance’s armpit. </p><p>Constance moaned as he nudged into place, looking up at him plaintively, surrendering. “Only now do I understand the depths of my depravity and degradation. You recognize, truly, that I am so utterly beneath you, that to enter me is to invite corruption of your own soul. Therefore, the only appropriate recourse is such an avenue of enjoyment, and an embrace of my own worthlessness.”</p><p>She looked aside, letting Byleth do as he wished. He moved clumsily at first with rocking, jabbing motions that mostly just nudged the tip of his dick into the fold of skin, sliding against the sweaty surface, dragging against the droplets of perspiration that had built up in Constance’s armpit as he had had his dick wrapped in her tits and squashed between her thighs.</p><p>It was...odd, but in a pleasant way, enjoyable if nothing else for its novelty. Constance’s armpit did not have the wet warmth of her mouth, or the tight grip of her asshole, or the squishy softness of her tits and thighs, but it was lovely in its own right, slick and tense, resisting the pushes of his cock. The sweat gave Byleth ample slipperiness to grind against and along, and her upraised arm was sufficiently stretched for him to grab with both hands and use as a counterweight as he started to rock his hips more powerfully. </p><p>Now he was grinding and rubbing his dick and balls along the crook of Constance’s pit, nudging to the side and against the back of her shoulders one time, then missing and prodding her in her left tit on the next. She blinked, and looked up, biting her lip at Byleth. </p><p>“Does it please you? I am...glad, that you enjoy it. If I may be permitted some pleasure…?”</p><p>She let the question hang. Byleth was getting too into it to really respond, so he nodded quickly, curtly, starting to saw his cock back and forth up the inside of Constance’s forearm, then down towards her side, smearing her with his own cream, and the cum she’d let loose when she came with him between her thighs. It felt great, taut and resistant, refusing to give beneath the prodding of his cockhead but still allowing him to slide smoothly and easily along her skin, dragging his balls into the crook of her armpit when he misjudged the angle and poked her breast with the tip of his dick.</p><p>“It brings me great joy to know that even my sweatiest of surfaces, the least comely aspect of my already-hideous bearing, can enable you such enjoyment.” Constance smiled gently, and leaned slightly away from him to give him a better angle to thrust more into her armpit. “Please, continue. I am ecstatic to be employed thusly.”</p><p>Her arm had to be getting tired from being held upright, but she did not protest. Byleth groaned, thrusting along and towards her armpit with everything he could bring to bear against her upraised limb.</p><p>He wanted to drag it out. He really did. But he’d already cum twice in short succession, and though his balls had yet to run dry, they were aching from overuse and yearning for a sweet release. That was one half, at least. The other was the submissiveness in Constance’s tone, the surrender in her actions, and the soft, sweet smile on her face. Even when Byleth was fucking her armpit, her sadder personality could not see it as anything but a glad, warm, reverential action, both befitting her miserable status and privileging her with his affections.</p><p>How could he not bless such sentiment with a fast, hard eruption? He <em> had </em> to. So he did </p><p>Byleth groaned and, still sawing his hips back and forth, erupted for the third time. His nuts throbbed in protest and pleasure, pumping forth cum to eject from his cockhead as he started splattering his first cumshot right into Constance’s armpit. He immediately shoved into it for the second spew, rubbing the spurt into a frothy, bubbly mixture like he had for both orgasms before. The third eruption missed the crook of her pit and splattered along the side of her breast, but the fourth hit just below the first, firing down the side of her torso. He grit his teeth, and one more dribbling pulse oozed out, right in the deepest part of her armpit, in the middle of that churned-up mess.</p><p>Constance moaned in quiet, sullen happiness as he emptied his balls into her armpit, still smiling contentedly, in spite of her state of mind. She did not speak, for once, as Byleth released her arm and let it drop, her whole left side from her armpit to her waist coated in the flood of his thirst orgasm.</p><p>He did not have another load left in him, not now, but there was one more thing he wanted to do before Constance went back to the way she was before. He grabbed the base of his softening dick with his hand, and, still standing slightly to her left, he smacked his dick across her face, streaking cum and sweat all over her cheeks, forehead, and nose. Constance mewled, but did not flinch, and he released the grip he had on the base of his shaft to let his fingers relax. His cock and balls took the chance to rest, too, the length of his shaft draped across Constance’s eyes, blocking her vision, his balls pressed against her left cheek. </p><p>Constance panted heavily, breathing and sniffing in the smell of Byleth’s sweat, cum-covered cock, unable to see anything but the dick that she’d just brought to orgasm three times...without even using her holes. Still sullen, Constance’s smile widened slightly, and for the first time, Byleth thought he could detect a faint pride in her expression. Or at least for the first time in this mood.</p><p>Letting out a sigh of relief—his backed-up balls finally feeling somewhat lighter—Byleth kept his dick on Constance’s face, covering her eyes, and leaned to the side to close the curtains. As the light winked away, and the drapes shut, Constance’s breathing grew steadier, and deeper, and more focused.</p><p>When Constance finally spoke after resting in silence for several long moments, with Byleth’s dick on her face and his balls on her cheek it was not with her muted, defeated, depressed tone. Instead, it was with her usual confident, posh elegance...sort of.</p><p>“...My point is proven. I am indeed capable of fantastic feats, and you are well worth my time. You are lucky that that is the case.” </p><p>Constance’s voice was wavering, guilt and worry embedded in her words, and it was really hard for her to sound graceful with his cum all over her tits, belly, thighs, and armpit, but Byleth restrained a laugh. Beneath her attempted bravado, and her ashamed embarrassment, Byleth could sense that same pride that he’d felt before in her bearing, only even stronger now. For all her concern with appearances...she really <em> was </em> proud of this, of being able to do this, and that was a determination and adaptability that he could absolutely respect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow smut and musings and my FE3H journey on <a href="https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke">Twitter</a>. I've started Blue Lions, but most of my playthroughs of Golden Deer (first) and Crimson Flower are recorded there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>